Hermione's Boys
by Mark of CTown
Summary: Hermione dates a group of boys, finally choosing who she wants in the end! I had someone BETA READ it, so even if you already reviewed the fic, please TRY IT AGAIN! CHAPTER THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN AND EPILOGUE ARE HERE! FINISHED!
1. Hermione and Draco

**Hermione and Draco  
**  
It was a regular morning at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to class talking about Quidditch.

"Gryffindor has got to win," said Harry.

"Yeah, but you better watch out for the Slytherins; they are getting pretty good," Ron warned him.

"Are you telling me that you think we are going to lose. Are you betraying me?" asked Harry.

"Not exactly," said Ron.

"Well what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh my gosh will you two stop it," said Hermione in great annoyance. She rushed ahead of them when she hit into someone and fell over.

"Sorry," said a deep voice, lowering down to help her up.

"That's okay," replied Hermione, picking up her books and taking the hand that he offered her. After she had stood up completely and brushed off her robes she looked into the face. It was very pale with blonde slicked back hair. Draco Malfoy.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked her.

"Yes, I just hit my arm," she answered rubbing it.

"Then you must let me carry your books at least and let me walk you to class." He took Hermione's books from her and offered her his arm. She took them and stared into his face.

"That is weird," said Harry, not believing the site infront of him.

"Yeah," replied Ron, "you'll never see a stranger site...unless you look at Percy." They both laughed and walked up to Charms on the second floor.

They met Hermione and Malfoy at the door the classroom saying good- bye to each other.

"I shall you at dinner I guess," said Malfoy taking up her hand.

"Alright," she said.

"I think I am gonna be sick," commented Ron. Hermione dropped Draco's hand and walked into the door.

"Ouch," she said and fell backward.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry, but he was pushed out of the way by Malfoy, who jumped down and picked her up around the back.

"Hermione! Please, speak to me," he wailed shaking her.

"She's fine," said Ron walking over and looking at her, "However, we better get her to the hospital wing." He bent down to pick her up but was stopped. Draco clapped his hands twice.

Crabbe and Goyle came through a door and said, "The Malfoy Express. Only for important people based on the Draco rating chart. To purchase this chart please send five dollars to Slick Haired Str..."

"Shut up you fools. She needs attention. To the hospital wing," Draco cut them off, raised a finger into the air and ran off; Crabbe and Goyle following him with Hermione on a stretcher.

"Should we go to class or make sure she is alright?" Ron asked Harry.

"Let's go to class, them we will go to see her when the classes end." They walked inside to the Charms classroom and shut the door behind them.

* * *

When the day ended, Harry and Ron went up to see Hermione in the hospital wing. She had woken up and was talking to Draco while holding hands. Then they kissed. Ron fainted, hitting his head on the floor. 

"Man, what a day this," Harry complained, trying to lift him up. "Crabbe? Goyle? Could you help me?" he asked them. They started to walk over when Draco stopped them.

"Sorry, but their activities are based on the chart. And the Weasleys aren't on a good spot in this chart, they are under..."

Hermione quickly interrupted this by saying, "Please Draco. Ron is my friend could you just please do this for me?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get this boy on a bed!" Draco cried out. They lifted Ron up and put him gently on the bed next to Hermione.

"Thank you!" she said to Draco.

"Anything for you my little Hermykins," he replied and kissed her the nose. Harry threw up at these words and was forced to stay in the hospital wing that night along with Ron (still unconscious), Hermione (having a bump on her head) and last Draco, who was told to go back to the common room, but because of not wanting to leave Hermione, had Goyle sit on his head and was knocked out for several hours.

"I can't believe all the work that I'll have to make up," complained Hermione. "I missed every subject but Potions." She drank a bit from her water and looked around the room. "I hope Ron wakes up soon. He has been out for three hours."

"So," Harry started, "why are you dating Draco?"

Hermione looked at him with great surprise. "Dating Draco? Where did you get that idea?"

"Um...from the kisses and the name. I mean, who in their right mind calls someone Hermykins? He also had Goyle sit on his head; he may never wake up!" He crossed his fingers in hope.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry," he answered. "

But no, I am not planning on dating Draco. I am just repaying him for something nice he did for me," Hermione reassuered him.

"Okay," Harry said more happily. Ron woke up a couple of minutes later. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the end of Harry's bed talking about the missed work.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed seeing Hermione sitting with Harry and remembering the site that had first caused him to faint. He fell back onto his pillow and fainted again.

"That was weird," Harry said, looking at Ron. He continued on talking about Hermione's missed classes. "Alright. In Charms class we learned how to move things up and down. It was pretty simple. Just say Wingurdeum Leviosa!"

Hermione took her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the water glass next to Harry. "Wingurdeum Leviosa," she said. However, she didn't get what she was aiming for. Instead of the glass, Harry flew up into the air.

"Hermione!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed and lowered her wand but instead of Harry going down his pants fell down reveling bunny boxers. She lowered Harry down onto his bed and sat down next to him. "I am so sorry," she managed to say out of laughter. Harry started to laugh also and Hermione fell laughing into his lap. They laughed so long and so hard that they soon fell asleep just how they were. A little while later Draco Malfoy woke up. He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Hermione, his woman, sleeping on Harry's bed in his arms, with no pants on.

"Oh no!" he said, starting to cry. "Hermykins, how could you do this to me? I thought that we had something special! Now I see you, sleeping with famous Harry Potter! What are you doing - cheating on me! How could you do this?" He got up from his bed and started to pace around the hospital wing. "Did you do it for the money. Or maybe you did it because he was famous? Well, I have more money that he does, and I always will. I am also the most popular boy in the Slytherin house!" Draco talked like this for a little while longer until he finally grew tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Soon the new day came upon the trio and Draco. Hermione had some how moved back to her bed. Madam Pompfrey had checked them all and said that they were allowed to go. Outside of the wing Harry, Ron and Hermione were stopped by Draco.

"Hermione, I am sorry to say that we have to end our relationship. Please do not cry because you shall never find anyone better." He walked away. "

That was really weird," said Harry. They all started to walk away, Harry dragging Ron because he had again fainted.

* * *

**I hope u like the fic. I had my older sister BETA READ it. She fixed some things until it was better. So please don't flame me next time! **


	2. Professor Snape and Hermione

**

* * *

Professor Snape and Hermione**  
  
"I can teach you how to ensnare the senses," Professor Snape dragged on and on, telling them about the 'fine art of potion making'. Harry wrote all this down; but he really didn't care about any of it. "How to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death," Snape said before he paused for a moment. He noticed that Harry was writing something, and decided to comment on it.

"Though may have come to Hogwarts ...to not pay attention."

Harry looked up and put down his quill. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity," Snape said in an amused tone of voice.

"No professor you don't understand I was...um..." Harry looked around the room for an excuse and saw Hermione sitting next to him. "Mashing Hermione." Everyone looked at Harry; all of the pure bloods had very confused looks on their faces.

"Looky here, she is married to you," Harry continued on.

Hermione turned her head. "What?" she asked. Harry covered her mouth.

"What is this 'mash' you talk of?" Snape asked, looking both confused and happy.

"It's when you tell a person's future," Harry started off cheerfully. "They pick possible things that they would like to see happening to them, and then you cross out some of the things and see the winners." Hermione tried to mumble something, but Harry's hand remained over her mouth.

"Oh" said Professor Snape. "Have a free period. I need to do something very important." He sat down don his chair and started to think.

"Harry! Why did you do that?" Hermione asked him once his hand left her mouth.

"I didn't want to get into trouble," Harry answered.

"Well, this is not going to help me," Hermione started to protest. The bell rang just in time and they left for another class.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down for breakfast the next day when Snape walked through the doors and into the Great Hall. As he walked by, Ron and Harry began laughing while Hermione just stared. Snape was wearing bright pink robes and had a skip in his step. 

"Is Snape acting and looking a little gay?" asked Ron, still laughing.

"Shush," said Hermione as he sat down at the teacher's table. He stared exactly at her the whole entire time. About ten minutes later the mail owls soared in and dropped off the mail. Hermione was dropped a letter by a brown barn owl. It was in a purple envelope with bright pink writing on the front.

"Open it," Ron insisted. She peeled it open and read aloud:  
_DEAR HERMIONE,  
I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER FIND SOMEONE AS GOOD AS YOU, FOR I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER MY SWEET LITTLE BUTTERCUP. I SHALL SEE YOU SOON MY DEAREST.  
LOVE NOW AND FOREVER,  
YOUR SNAPYKINNNS  
_

"Oh my gosh," said Ron, a serious look on his face. "Professor Snape is in love with Hermione." Harry and Ron looked at Hermione; she was just staring at the letter, shaking. Then she spoke.

"Harry, I have a feeling this is partly your fault with your whole mash story yesterday."

"Sorry," Harry looked over at Snape still staring at Hermione. "I didn't think anything would happen because of it."

"W-we better g-get to c-class," Hermione tried to say.

"Yeah, double potions with Snape," said Ron. They picked up their things and started towards the dungeons.

* * *

"Today, we shall be making Love Potion Number #9," said Snape happily standing infront of Hermione looking down at her. "Directions are on the board. Come to me when you are finished." 

Everyone worked silently from then on. Draco was the first to finish the potion and raised his hand. Snape came toward Draco and collected his bright orange potion in a vial. Not paying attention because he was staring at Hermione tripped over a leg and fell. The vial broke and some splashed on Hermione's foot.

"Whoopsy," Snape said gaily. He swiped up the glass with his wand and went back to his chair. Suddenly, Hermione stopped working and stared at Snape.

"Uh, Hermione?" said Harry, waving his hand infront of her face.

"I think we lost her," said Ron, also stopping his work.

* * *

When the class finally ended 45 minutes later, Hermione had not finished making her potion. She walked up to Snape's desk and said, "Sorry professor..." 

Snape went up and took her hands. "Please Hermione, call me Severus."

"Okay Severus, I am so sorry that I could not finish my potion. I seem to have become preoccupied by something."

"All is forgiven Miss Granger. I shall see you tomorrow," answered Snape.

Harry and Ron just stood at the door, staring.

* * *

"That was weird," said Ron, looking at Hermione as they did their homework in the common room. 

"I think I have found my true love," said Hermione as she doodled a heart on her piece of parchment.

"Focus," said Harry. "I have never seen you like this before. You are acting all lovey- dovey."

"So? Is their a problem with that?" asked Hermione.

"It is just not you," said Ron.

"Well, Severus asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend on our very first date," Hermione retorted.

Ron spilled ink on his work and fainted. "This is really going to be a surprise," said Harry as he tried to lift Ron up.

* * *

The week had been very interesting. On Wednesday Snape, wearing purple robes, gave Hermione a dozen red roses and a book of love poems. On Thursday, Hermione didn't turn in any of her homework (for the first time). Then on Friday, Hermione was called from class to go to a very important meeting in Professor Snape's office and hadn't turned up to class all the rest of the day, but at dinner that night five minutes after Snape had turned up. By this time, Harry and Ron could not believe any of it. 

Hermione met Snape in the Entrance Hall that Saturday at ten o'clock. Harry and Ron went with her, having been planning on going. Snape was not too happy about it. Down at the village they separated; Harry and Ron going to look in the shop, Hermione and Snape just walking around. Once they reached the hill they sat down on the grass, gazing into the sky.

"Why do we have to be here?" asked Harry. He was crouched behind a tree, Ron infront of him staring at Hermione.

"Well, we can't let anything happen between them. I mean he is a teacher, Hermione is a student. They can't have a relationship! It is just inhuman!" Ron exclaimed.

"They are in love! Just let it be!" insisted Harry.

"Never," said Ron.

* * *

Nothing happened that whole entire morning and afternoon that Hermione and Snape remained on the hill. They had eaten and talked; that was it. Harry eventually fallen asleep. Ron remained awake, niether blinking nor moving. Harry had just woken up when it happened. Snape and Hermione stood up and looked at each other. They leaned in closer to each other, as if about to kiss. Ron jumped out of the tree and pushed Snape out of the way. Hermione fainted into Ron's arms. 

"What happened?" asked Hermione, getting up.

"You were just about to kiss Professor Snape," said Harry, walking up the hill.

"It was the love potion that Snape spilled on me! That did it!" Hermione shrieked in surprise. "Well, I am glad that that is over."

They started to walk down the hill together.

"Hermione come back to me. I love you. Oh, I hate this mash. I will make it my life goal to destroy this game," said Snape.

But Hermione, Ron and Hermione were to far away to hear, and could care less.

* * *

**My sister BETA READ this chapter, too. She is the coolest. She hated to see me in tears after I got a few bad reviews. She is a great author. Go read her story; it's under this penname.**


	3. Crabbe and Hermione

Hermione and Crabbe  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all walking to Herebology Class in Herebology Greenhouse 3.  
  
"I wonder what we are going to be doing today," Hermione said excitingly.  
  
"Sleep," Ron replied yawning.  
  
Hermione gave him a dissatisfied look. "Well, you should have been doing that instead of-." Hermione suddenly tripped and fell on the ground as a foot came across her path. "Ouch!" she yelled. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood infront of them.  
  
"Well, well, well," Malfoy started, "Better watch where you are going Granger." He started to walk away, Goyle following, but Crabbe stayed.  
  
"Sorry about that," he mumbled and he took off, trying to catch up with Malfoy and Goyle.  
  
"That was weird," Ron said, helping Hermione to stand up.  
  
"Not as weird as you may think," Harry replied.  
  
"Come on you guys!" Hermione said quickly dusting off her robes, "Class starts any minute!"  
  
It was the end of Herebology. The bell had just rang and everyone was heading out the door. "What one second!" Professor Sprout yelled. "Back in your seats right now." Everyone walked back to their seats and sat down again. "I am going to give you an assignment that will be due in two weeks. You are going to research a Carneum Plantopus, two pages of parchment long at least. Then you are going to grow one, which will be due in three weeks." She stopped for a moment as some people copied her words down. "Now I am going to give you partners." She walked around the classroom. "Lets see now. Potter with Longbottom, Weasley with Finnigan, and Granger with Crabbe." Hermione looked at Crabbe shyly. He gave her a smile from across the room.  
  
"Can you believe that?" Ron said angrily. "Partnering me up with Seamus. I won't be alive at the end of this assignment!"  
  
"Well," Harry started, "I may not be alive either. I got partnered with Neville." He patted Ron softly on the back.  
  
"Hi!" someone said from behind them. Hermione turned around. It was Crabbe.  
  
"Hi Vincent," she replied.  
  
"You can call me Crabbe you know," he exclaimed. Hermione blushed a dark shade of pink.  
  
Crabbe turned back to Hermione. "Do you want to get a head-start on the project?" he wondered.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said excitingly. "I'll meet you in the library at four. Okay?"  
  
"Alright," replied Crabbe and they walked away together.  
  
Ron turned to Harry. "And so will we."  
  
Ron and Harry stood behind a bookcase. They were watching as Hermione and Crabbe looked in books. "I found it!" Crabbe said excitingly. He pushed his chair and the book closer to where Hermione was sitting. Ron twitched angrily. "The Carneum Plantopus is a tall plant that talks eighteen days to grow. It needs water every three days and can grow to be four feet high. It is dark green in color with yellow and pink flowers," Crabbe read from the book.  
  
"That's excellent," said Hermione, "I had no idea that you were this smart."  
  
"Well, yeah," Crabbe replied, "Since people think that henchmen are supposed to be stupid, I just go along with it." He blushed a shade of red.  
  
"Where are we going to find the seeds?" Hermione asked, dropping her gaze back to the book.  
  
"Umm, they should probably be found in Hogsmeade," said Crabbe.  
  
"Alright, then we can go together on Saturday." Hermione looked back at him.  
  
"Oh no," said Ron starting to bite his nails. He turned to Harry. "What am I going to do?" Harry was fast asleep.  
  
Hermione and Crabbe moved their faces closer to each other. Ron jumped from behind the bookcase. "Oh, hello!" he exclaimed, raising his voice. Hermione and Crabbe looked up at Ron.  
  
Hermione looked as if she could kill. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked him standing up.  
  
"Looking up information about the planty thing," Ron replied looking at the bookcase.  
  
Hermione pulled him by the arm to behind the bookcase. "Why were you spying on me?" she asked him again. "A real friend wouldn't care about my social life."  
  
Ron looked offended. "Then I guess I am not your friend anymore," he replied to her.  
  
"Fine," she said, walking away.  
  
"Fine," he replied, calling after her.  
  
Suddenly, the Madam appeared from behind. "Be quiet!" she yelled at him, throwing him out of the library.  
  
Harry walked out after him. "So, what's happening?" he asked Ron, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh why don't you just shut up."  
  
Hermione and Ron weren't talking to each other the next day. Hermione was also spending all of her time with Crabbe in the library. Even when Harry asked Hermione what was wrong, she wouldn't answer him. "It's my business Harry, tell him to apologize and maybe I'll talk to him again."  
  
But Ron wasn't planning to apologize anytime soon, though he was still following her around. They had seen them in the library doing homework together everyday after school. The most surprising day came that Saturday, when Hermione and Crabbe went to Hogsmeade together. They met each other at The Three Broomsticks, a popular spot to get a drink. Ron and Harry were sitting together at a separate table, listening to every word that was being said.  
  
"Maybe we should go," Hermione said, standing up. Crabbe put five dollars on the table and they left. Harry and Ron followed.  
  
Hermione and Crabbe walked to the closest hill and sat down. She put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Stop!" said Ron coming out from in a bush.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You can't like him."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," started Crabbe, standing up, "Why not?"  
  
"Because he doesn't like you," Ron replied.  
  
"What?" said Hermione turning to Crabbe.  
  
"Malfoy was using the information you got and used it towards his own grade, since he was paired with Goyle," Ron explained.  
  
Hermione looked at Crabbe and backed away. "Is that true?" she asked Crabbe curiously.  
  
"Only part of it," Crabbe replied sadly. "But I really do like you."  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Hermione, "You still lied to me. I can't forget that." She started to walk away.  
  
"Hermione wait!" Crabbe yelled. She just walked faster.  
  
Ron apologized, and Hermione forgave him. After all, it wasn't meant to be, or was it??????????  
  
Author's Note- I know that I have probably a billion spelling and grammatical errors, but I don't need to hear that from reviewers. Big thanks to ANIGEN and STAGGUY and CINEMA LOVER who actually liked my story!!! R n R 


	4. Hermione and Ron

Hermione and Ron  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the village of Hogsmeade.  
  
"I am really sorry about this Hermione," said Ron, starring down at his shoe.  
  
"That's okay Ron, I know you meant your best." Hermione had just broken up with her most recent boyfriend, Crabbe.  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" Crabbe yelled as he ran as fast as his fat little legs could carry him.  
  
She reluctantly stopped and looked back at him. "What do you want?" she asked him curiously.  
  
He caught up to them and replied, "I am sorry about what I did. I really shouldn't have, but I still like you, more than a friend."  
  
"No!" exclaimed Ron, stepping between the two.  
  
"What?" Crabbe replied.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, "I love you, Hermione." She gasped, Harry gasped and Crabbe gasped. Suddenly, he kissed her. Harry and Crabbe's jaw could not have dropped any lower to the ground.  
  
When it stopped, everyone was surprised. Ron and Hermione were looking deep into each other's eyes. Harry had recovered though was still staring blindly into space. Crabbe's eyes were tearing. Hermione fainted.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione? Hermione!" Ron held her in his arms and hugged her.  
  
"That is weird," said Harry, patting Crabbe on the back.  
  
Ron picked her up. "Come on Harry! To the Hospital Wing."  
  
Hermione woke up a hour later. Ron was standing over her, rubbing her hand. "Hello!" he managed to say.  
  
"What happened?" she asked him as she sat up in her bed.  
  
"Well," Ron started, "I told you I loved you, we kissed and you fainted."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, "I remember that." She fumbled with the edge of her robe. Crabbe walked inside.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked him angrily. Crabbe was a little taken back.  
  
"Well, since you recovered, I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend again."  
  
Hermione was shocked, "Doesn't he get the point!?" She thought to herself. "Sorry Crabbe, but I can't because..." She didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she came up with the first excuse that she could think of. "Because I'm am dating Ron."  
  
"What?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, honey," she said, running her fingers through his hair. She kissed him on the check and he blushed a dark shade of red. Crabbe fainted and fell down to the ground. The building shook and some pieces fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled, "Take cover!" He took her in his arms and dove under the bed. All the pieces that hit Crabbe just bounced off of his stomach.  
  
It stopped ten minutes later. The room was full of dust floating into the air. Ron and Hermione slowly crept out from beneath the bed. "Thanks," Hermione said gratefully. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Your welcome," Ron replied. "You look a lot better now. Want to go back to the common room?"  
  
"Sure," she answered. He took her hand in his and they walked into the hall, leaving Crabbe unconscious on the ground.  
  
As they were on the way back to the common room, they got lost because they were just staring at each other and not paying attention to where they were going. "I wish that there was some place that Hermione and I could go to spend some time together privately!" Ron thought. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall.  
  
"Let's go in," Ron said excitingly. He opened the door and Hermione walked in. Inside were bean cushions, lit candles, vases with roses in them and a picture of a sunset.  
  
"Wow Ron! This is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she looked around. She sat down on a cushion and Ron followed her. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and smiled. They hugged each other and started to kiss. When they stopped, Hermione put her head down on his shoulder. "How long have you liked me?" Hermione asked Ron as he started to lace his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Ever since the first day that I met you on the train going to Hogwarts in our first year at school together."  
  
She looked up at him. "For really that long?" she asked him.  
  
"Yup," he replied.  
  
"Wow," Hermione responded. "I'm tired."  
  
"I am tired too," he replied with a yawn. They suddenly both fell asleep, right there and then.  
  
Harry was the first to find them two hours later. He had really needed a place to take a shower and knew all about the secrets of the Room of Requirement. He walked past it three times thinking, "I need a place where I can freshen up and take a shower." The door reappeared and he opened it, shocked at what he was looking at.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! What are you doing here?" he yelled. They both woke up with a start. They looked at each other. They were in the middle of a steaming hot bathroom. "What are you doing here?" he repeated, starting to get a little scared.  
  
'N-nothing were w-we R-Ron," she stammered as she stood up.  
  
"Y-yeah," Ron agreed and he headed towards the door. Hermione walked outside and Ron shut the door behind them. Harry started to get ready for his shower.  
  
Ron and Hermione returned quietly to the common room. It was about eight o'clock, so they decided to go to bed, not being very hungry.  
  
"Goodnight," they said to each other.  
  
"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Sure," she replied and smiled at him. Hermione walked to the girls' dormitories and walked inside. Ron then went to sleep, feeling the happiest he ever felt.  
  
In Hogsmeade the next day, Ron and Hermione walked to Madam's Paddifoot, a small romantic place to get something to drink. Ron and Hermione choice a small table for two and ordered a pot of tea. Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't acting like her usual self. A waitress arrived with their tea, put it on the table and walked away. Ron leaned in to pour the tea into the glass but Hermione reached it first. She poured herself them and then slammed it down on the table..  
  
"Is something wrong Hermione?" he asked her as he poured himself some tea.  
  
Hermione hid her face behind her hands. "I am so sorry Ron," she started, "I really shouldn't be taking this out on you."  
  
"Taking what out on me?" he asked curiously.  
  
Hermione glanced up at him and then back down at the floor. "I have been in a total of six relationships in less than a year," she said nervously. "I don't think I am ready for another one yet."  
  
Ron was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears, though he knew that it was true. He had known all of Hermione's past sweethearts; Professor Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Harry, Victor Krum and he himself.  
  
"I understand," he choked.  
  
Hermione got up and walked out the door. Ron watched her walk away into the sunset. He was both disappointed, but maybe he still had a chance in the future.  
  
Author's Note- Yes, I know this was a very weird chapter with plenty of errors in it. Oh well, I couldn't spell or use correct grammar if my life depended on it.  
  
I know that a Harry and Hermione fic wasn't included, but just believe that there was one and continue reading.  
  
Only three more parts left. I would write no flames, but what is the point if I know that my story is that bad. Hopefully some people like it... 


	5. The final love, part one

The Final Love of Hermione Granger  
  
Part One of Three  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting in the library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was in her sixth year of learning at the age of sixteen. This was the first time she had been by herself in months. She put down her quill and wept silent tears. Hermione had had a total of six boyfriends in the last four months, all charming in their own special way. Victor Krum, Professor Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe and Ronald Weasley had all liked her, and all had stolen her heart. She had just broken up with her most recent boyfriend, Ron, who had probably liked her most of all. Hermione wiped wet tears off her face and looked down at her smudged homework. She crumbled it up and threw it away. She put her head down on her arm and closed her eyes. She dreamt one of the weirdest dreams she had ever had.  
  
"Hello Hogwarts!" a deep voice said. Hermione was in a pink chair. Cupids and heart with arrows were hung around the Great Hall. She looked behind her and saw the name "Six Bachelors" painted in bright red.  
  
"What is happening here?" Hermione thought to herself.  
  
The deep voice continued. "I'm your host Professor Lockhart here with you on the show where one lucky young girl has to pick between our six handsome bachelors." Hermione could have screamed. Professor Lockhart walked over to Hermione and put his arm around her. "Now Hermione, we are going to play a tape recording of each bachelor describing themselves. Then, you are going to pick which one you like the most. Remember though, their voice will be disguised so you do not now who is who." He put his arm down and pointed to a short goblin. "Hit it Georgie."  
  
Georgie gave the thumbs up sign and hit a button.  
  
"Hi, I am bachelor number one," a high pitched voice said. "I like to play sports and would love to go one a date with dancing and a boat ride." The recording ended. Hermione didn't really appreciate sports, but the date sounded interesting.  
  
The second recording came on with a low male voice starting to talk. "Hi, I am bachelor number two. I like to talk and I am very kind and friendly. I would love to go on a dinner and a movie date." The second recording ended. Hermione needed someone who could be kind and friendly towards her.  
  
The third recording started with an average fourteen year-old boy sound. "Hi, I am the third bachelor. I am strict and serious, but capable of having fun with a girl. I would love to go on a date to a museum and then go to dinner in a fancy restaurant." The third recording ended. Hermione wasn't to fascinated by the date, but the person sounded like he could be serious when it came to important things.  
  
The fourth recording could not have been any higher as it began. "Hi, I am bachelor number four. I am kind, funny, friendly and have a great personality. My perfect date would be a romantic walk on the beach watching the sunset with a carry along dinner." The recording ended. Hermione loved the beach and the person sounded very kind and trustworthy.  
  
The fifth recording started very deep. "Hello, I am bachelor number five. I love to play sports. My dream date would be a hike in the mountains with a picnic lunch in a forest." The recording ended. Hermione liked the forest, but again, wasn't very big on sports.  
  
The sixth recording started, on a line between deep and high. "Hi, I am your final bachelor, or bachelor number six. I love to work hard, but I am still kind. My idea of a date would be visiting an old village and eat in the closest restaurant." The last recording ended. Hermione liked to visit old villages and working hard would be convenient.  
  
Professor Lockhart walked up to her. "Okay Hermione, who is it going to be?"  
  
Hermione quickly thought and decided on her favorite. "Bachelor number..."  
  
Hermione jolted upright and looked around her. She didn't see anyone that could have woken her up. "What a weird dream!" She thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Madam Pince appeared from behind a bookcase. "Hermione Granger!" She screamed, "You know very well that the library closes at four on Sundays. Get out!"  
  
Hermione gathered up her things and started to walk away, though happily. The number four was suddenly appealing to her. But she didn't know why.  
  
Hermione was back in the common room, but for some reason she was still depressed. She was lonely again. She thought about the people she had used to spend time with. She remembered her date with Professor Snape, maybe the weirdest experience she had ever had with a boy.  
  
She thought about how foolish she had acted when Draco Malfoy had acted so kind to her.  
  
She thought about Victor Krum, who had liked her since her fourth year during the Goblet of Fire competition and who couldn't pronounce her name.  
  
Hermione thought about Harry, who was famous for many reasons, but still managed to like her and had been her friend since the very first day at Hogwarts.  
  
She though about Crabbe, who used to be mean to her, but yet liked her in secret, against the ideas of his closest friends Draco and Goyle.  
  
Then, she thought about Ron, who had had fights with her, liked her since the day they had met on the train and had been her friend no matter what. Hermione couldn't think of who she liked best, or of who may have liked her the best. Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts when she realized she still had homework in Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions. Again, the number four. Why was it so familiar and important to her heart?  
  
Hermione woke up the next day and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down at a seat near the Teacher's Table when the owls flew in with the morning mail. A white owl soared toward her and dropped six letters in her plate. Hermione had a feeling she knew who they were all from. She opened the first one, then the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth. They all said the same things but were signed by different names; Draco, Harry, Snape, Victor, Crabbe and Ron.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am sorry if I may have hurt you in some way. I will still love you no matter what happens between us or between you and anyone else. Please meet me in Hogsmeade at four P.M. I shall see you soon my love.  
  
Lots of Love now and forever,  
  
Snappykins, Malfykins, Ronnykins, Harrykins, Crabbekins and Vickykins  
  
Hermione could barely believe her eyes. Not just by the letter, but again the number four. Why was that number continuing to annoy her every thought? She couldn't eat her breakfast since she lost her appetite from the letters. She got up, put the letters in her bag and walked out of the Great Hall. She did not know what the next day mean for her and for the rest of her life.  
  
Hermione kept away from anyone who had sent her a letter that morning and they seemed to be keeping away from her. Hermione barely made it through that day. She couldn't pay attention in any of her classes and kept noticing the number four haunting her every moment. During her fourth class, Transfiguration, she finally cracked.  
  
Professor McGonagol was talking about how to change a kitten into a button. Hermione was staring deep into space.  
  
"It is very simple to do for some people who have mastered most of the other spells. All you have to do is tap the kitten four times on its head and then say..."  
  
Hermione was dragged back down to Earth. Four. The number four had been said again in her presence. She stood up in her chair. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?" she screamed with all her might. Everyone was now looking at her in great surprise. It was not like Hermione to interrupt a class.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Miss Granger?" Professor Mogonagol asked, a little scared. But Hermione had already picked up her bag and was storming towards the door and out of the classroom, someplace that she could be by herself for as long as she needed to.  
  
Hermione woke up the next day in peace. She felt a bit better, but almost instantly became nervous as she remembered what this day could mean for her. She got dressed and went to the library, where she remained until she had to leave for Hogsmeade.  
  
It was three fifty nine as Hermione walked toward the hill. As much as she disliked it, she was thinking about the number four. She heard fighting voices as she reached the top of the hill. They were so loud and mingled together she could not tell what was happening up there. She had gotten to the top of the hill finally.  
  
As Hermione stopped, all of the voice stopped and six faces turned in her direction. Then it came to her as she looked into the face of the person she truly loved most of all. The secret to the number four had come to her all of a sudden. The moment changed her life forever as she recalled her dream in the library two days before. The person she truly loved was bachelor number four, or as called by all...  
  
Author's Note- I know, another weird and stupid chapter, but I enjoy writing them.  
  
Only two parts to go, but do you know who bachelor number four is??? 


	6. The final love, part two

The Final Love of Hermione Granger  
  
Part Two of Three  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed as loud as she possibly could.  
  
Draco, Snape, Harry, Victor, Crabbe and Ron all looked at her in great surprise.  
  
"What?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"You," Hermione said walking towards him, "I pick you." Everyone's mouth fell open.  
  
"Herm-o-ninny," Victor Krum tried to say pushing Ron out of his way. "You could not possibly mean that. I am the one ze one who truly loves you." He took her hand, but Hermione stole it back.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me," she replied, rubbing her hand.  
  
"No," Snape said, running over, "I am the only one for you."  
  
"Yeah right," responded Draco. He walked over. "She loves me and I love her. That is the way it is meant to be."  
  
Hermione started to get a bit scared. She wasn't very comfortable in this type of situation.  
  
"Hermione, I have known you for six years and have always been your friend. You and me are meant to be," Harry pushed everyone out of the way and hugged her.  
  
Hermione pushed him away. "Leave me alone!" she screamed, but no one seemed to care about what she was saying.  
  
"Hermione my dearest love in the world," Crabbe started, "I have written a poem just for you to express how much I love you."  
  
Oh, my love I will love you forever,  
  
You are the only one who knows that I am clever.  
  
"Since when are you smart?" Harry, Snape, Draco and Ron asked curiously looking strangely at him. He ignored the comment and continued.  
  
You will always have a special place in my heart,  
  
Without your love I wouldn't be half as smart.  
  
"Since when are you smart?" Harry, Snape, Draco and Ron asked again more intently. They stood up and surrounded him. He continued to ignore them and kept reciting his poem.  
  
Over three thousand letters I have sent  
  
To show my love and that I am intelligent, o baby.  
  
This caused another uproar. "Since when are you sooooo smart?" they all asked him again. Crabbe finally stopped reading and turned towards him politely.  
  
"Will you shut the bloody hell up!" he screamed at them again.  
  
Snape raised a finger. "Fifty house points from Slytherin!" he yelled and started to laugh.  
  
"Shut up," Draco insisted.  
  
"Another twenty five points!" he screamed even louder.  
  
The End (Crabbe finished his poem).  
  
Hermione looked seriously at him. "That was very interesting Crabbe. Thank you for writing it." He smiled brightly.  
  
Professor Snape stood up. "Now you all better pay attention or I'm gonna flunk every last one you." He cleared his throat and everyone sat down. "Since I am the oldest I proclaim that I should have the love of the wisest, nicest, kindest, prettiest, smartest, most perfect, most generous, most loving, most caring, most artistic, most creative, most hibblydiddily, most rasical..." Snape was staring at Hermione now.  
  
"Are you aware zat you are not zaying actual wordz?" Victor asked him curiously.  
  
"Well Mr. Know-it-all, if they were real words I am sure that their definitions would describe Hermione in some type of way," Snape replied sarcastically.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say," Ron said, speaking up for the first time. Just the sound of his voice made Hermione's heart do flip-flops. "Like Hermione said in the beginning, she has chosen me and it won't change no matter what you could possibly do." He walked over to Hermione. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Hermione could barely talk. This day had been more surprising than she thought that it could be. "R-right," she tried to say. She stood up.  
  
"You can't love him if he is dead," Draco replied, a look of mischief coming across his face. "Lets get him!" he screamed pointing at Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. Everyone started to run at Ron, their fists raised.  
  
Hermione's legs became weak. What was going to happen to Ron? Was this really all her fault? She didn't know what to do as Harry, Snape, Draco, Victor and Crabbe got closer to Ron.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione yelled as she came up with the only possible plan that could help her.  
  
"Even if you kill Ron, then I would chose my second favorite and you would want to kill him, then so on and so forth."  
  
"Right," Harry said. "Get each other." The fighting got confusing after that.  
  
Ron was punching Harry, Draco was hitting Snape and Crabbe was sitting on Victor's head. Hermione couldn't stand to watch so she closed her eyes and hoped it would soon end. Too bad it didn't. Hermione soon fell asleep again, like the dream she had had two days ago.  
  
"Welcome back," Professor Lockhart shouted.  
  
Hermione found herself on her pink chair again. She was back on the show "Six Bachelors".  
  
"I'm your host Professor Lockhart here with Hermione Granger. Yesterday, she was on this show and heard recordings. Since she couldn't make up her mind, we have created another period. Hermione shall ask questions to the bachelors, their voices still disguised. They shall answer and then Hermione will finally make up her mind on whom to pick. Start asking questions now." He walked away.  
  
Hermione had no clue on who to ask what. But she would try her best. "Bachelor number one," she started, "Do you do well in school and what is your favorite subject and why?"  
  
"Hit it Georgie!" Professor Lockhart yelled suddenly.  
  
The goblin hit a button and the same high-pitched voice answered.  
  
"I do extremely well in school. My favorite subject is potions because I like to mix things." Hermione really didn't like the response.  
  
"Bachelor number two, same question."  
  
A voice replied. "I pass in school, yet there is always room for some improvement. My favorite subject is Charms because I like the type of spells that we are taught."  
  
Hermione also liked Charms. "Same question number three."  
  
"I do the best I can do and I am very smart. My favorite subject is Potions because of Professor Snape. He is so smart, intelligent and very good-looking."  
  
What is with Potions?  
  
"What about you number four?"  
  
"Number four replied, "I would have to say I am not very good in school. My favorite subject is Transfiguration because I like to have the power to change things into different shapes, etc."  
  
"What a wonderful response!!!!!!" Hermione thought happily to herself. "Again the same question number five."  
  
"I am very smart when it comes to school. My favorite subject is Herebology because I love to look at different plants."  
  
Hermione didn't mind that answer. "Same question number six."  
  
"I barely pass school. My favorite subject is Transfiguration because I just like to change things into animals.  
  
"Another great response!" Hermione thought excitingly.  
  
"Who is it going to be?" Lockhart asked her reappearing.  
  
Hermione had finally decided. "Bachelor number four!"  
  
"Hermione," Lockhart started, "You have chosen..."  
  
"Ron," Hermione screamed. She had finally woken up. Everyone stopped fighting and looked her. Ron had a bloody nose, blood was coming from Snape's head, Harry had a beaten up wrist, Draco's leg was bleeding, Crabbe had red knuckles and Victor's face was a different shape.  
  
Hermione stood up. "I don't care what you say," Hermione said. "You really shouldn't be fighting over me like some prize toy."  
  
She walked over to the pile of beaten up men.  
  
"But we love you," Snape, Harry, Ron, Draco, Crabbe and Victor replied.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I told you already. I really only and truly love Ron." She took his hand and helped him to stand up. "Let's go bachelor number four," she said excitingly and they headed down the hill together.  
  
"We have to do zomething to get back at zem," Victor exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Harry replied.  
  
"Then let's make a plan to steal our Hermione back," Snape insisted.  
  
They huddled in a group and devised a plan that was sure to get their good sweet Hermione back for now and forever.  
  
Author's Note-Only one part left and then the epilogue. What will the five do to get Hermione back and will it work??? 


	7. The final love, part three

The Final Love of Hermione Granger  
  
The Final Part or Part Three of Three  
  
Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were sitting together on Valentine's Day. They were holding hands and talking to each other.  
  
"Why did you pick me over everyone else?" Ron asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.  
  
Hermione knew that he would ask this question. Ron had been picked over Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe and Victor Krum.  
  
"Let's just say it has to do with a little help from Professor Lockhart and I love you," she replied. Ron smiled happily at her as Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," everyone except the Slytherins shouted back.  
  
"Today, as a special treat, you will not be having your morning classes!" Dumbledore said excitingly. There was a loud cheer from the students. "You will be having live entertainment courtesy of our own Professor Snape." Hermione looked worryingly at Ron.  
  
"Uh oh," Hermione replied. But what she thought was going to happen was going to be much worse.  
  
Professor Snape, Draco, Harry, Victor and Crabbe were behind a door in the Great Hall. They had developed an evil plan to get their dear Hermione back.  
  
"Okay," Snape started, "Do you all know what to do?" Everyone nodded. "I will go out singing and she will fall in love with me again. Then you guys will come out for the chorus."  
  
"Got it!" Draco and Harry, the back up singers, replied.  
  
Snape turned to Victor, "Then you come out on your broomstick and start flying around all cute and adorably so that everyone will fall in love with you. Then land and because you are rich and famous everyone will want your autograph. Got it?"  
  
"Of cause I doz Snappykinz," Victor replied.  
  
"Why did you call me that?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well, zat is zour name according tu Hermykinns."  
  
"I'll tell you something right now Mister Vickykins..."  
  
"Oh," Victor started, "now are you wanting to get physical Mr. Snappykins?"  
  
"Let's get it on!" Snape shouted running at Victor.  
  
Crabbe stood infront of them. "Lets save it guys," he said.  
  
They stopped. "Lets go!" they all shouted and headed out the door."  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw Snape coming onto the stage.  
  
He was wearing a bright pink suit from the sixties or seventies. "Thank you!" he screamed as music started to play. "Love Potion Number nine, love potion number nine!" he started to sing as he wiggled around on stage. He had made up his own words to the song though:  
  
She's my girl,  
  
She's all mine  
  
She is so clever  
  
And oh so fine!  
  
The only girl that was made for me  
  
Is a lovely little girl named Hermione!  
  
Ron and Hermione stared as Snape danced around on stage. When Snape finally reached the chorus, Harry and Draco slid out in purple and started to do the wave.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" were the only words Hermione and Ron managed to say during this form of entertainment.  
  
There is only way to get Hermione back  
  
Will be so fast she can't react  
  
There is only one spell for someone so fine  
  
And it is called  
  
Love Potion #9  
  
Love Potion #9"  
  
The words ended with that and Snape just danced on stage with Harry and Draco. But, again, there was another surprise as Victor Krum flew out the door. Everyone girl in that hall started to scream as loud as they could. Hermione leaned her head into Ron's chest.  
  
"Please don't let me see this," she begged. Ron patted her on the back as Victor Krum landed. The music suddenly stopped as Snape, Harry and Draco walked off stage.  
  
"Anybody want an autograph?" Victor Krum screamed. All of the girls screamed and ran up to him. "One zat a time young ladiez. Yu will all get yu time wif ze amazing Victor." He started to sign his name on a sheet of paper.  
  
"Hermione, I am gonna go get an autograph," Ron said. Hermione lifted her head.  
  
"Okay. But hurry up!" Ron got up and headed for Victor. To bad that he was heading into a trap.  
  
Crabbe came out from behind a door as Ron walked past. "Got ya!" he whispered into his ear. He lifted the struggling Ron up and brought him inside of the room.  
  
"Let go of me!" he screamed as he tried to kick Crabbe.  
  
"Never," he replied. "Hermione was supposed to be all mine. But because of you she will never love me again." Crabbe put Ron down in a chair and tied him up.  
  
Snape, Harry and Draco stepped out from the dim light.  
  
"Hello Ron," Draco said menacingly. "Are you having fun with our Hermione?" But before Ron could answer Victor walked into the room with just his boxers on.  
  
"Man, zos ladiez dig me!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What happened to your pants and shirt?" Harry asked him looking away.  
  
"Ze ladiez took zem as a souvener," he replied.  
  
"All we have left is a blue suit," Snape responded. "Put them on," he said throwing it to him. Victor slipped it on and they all turned back to Ron.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Well, it seems that Hermione is so in love with you, darn it, that the only way to get her back is to have you disappear! Snape exclaimed happily.  
  
"But what will do to me?" Ron asked a bit more scared.  
  
"Hide you in my office until she is over you." They all began to laugh an evil laugh. Ron was scared for Hermione and for his life.  
  
"Ron! Ron!" Hermione shouted. "Where are you?" She looked under the table. "Is this some cruel joke?" It had been an hour since Ron had left to get an autograph from Victor. But he had never returned. She sat down at the Ravenclaw house bench and started to cry.  
  
Harry appeared next to her. "Hi Hermione! What is the matter?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Harry, where is Ron?" she asked wiping away tears.  
  
"I don't know," he lied. "Do you want me to help you find him?"  
  
"Thanks!" Hermione exclaimed. "You always were Ron's best friend and he knows that you would never do anything to hurt him.  
  
A stream of guilt ran through Harry's stomach. "Yeah, friends forever," he replied and they started to look for Ron.  
  
After searching for awhile, Hermione and Harry still could not find Ron. New wet tears started to form in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Maybe we went back to the common room," Harry insisted.  
  
"I doubt it," Hermione replied, but she still walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Grand Staircase.  
  
"That was close!" Harry thought to himself and hurried toward Professor Snape's office. He knocked on the door three times and a deep voice said, "Come in." Harry opened the door went into the office. He walked over to the potion cabinet, opened the door and walked inside. He turned to the left and pulled back the blue drape and slid down into a long narrow pipe.  
  
Harry landed a minute later on a couch. He had just taken a short cut to the Potions dungeon.  
  
"Ello, ello, ello!" Victor said. "Did all go according to schedule?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, "Hermione has gone up to see if Ron is in the common room."  
  
Ron mumbled something, but there was masking tape holding his mouth shut.  
  
"Excellent!" Snape said, rubbing his hands together. "Our faise is almost complete. Soon she will forget about Ron of otherwise, he will be dead before the morning."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, if Hermione does not forget about Ron, we will just have to kill him. Do you have a problem with that Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah I do," Draco replied walking up to Snape and staring him in the eye. "I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really..."  
  
"Could we please get a move on here?" Harry, Crabbe and Victor asked.  
  
"Sorry," Draco replied. "Hate Ron. But I would never kill him."  
  
Snape looked at him carefully. "Well, them," he began, "Those who do not want to kill Ron can all go."  
  
Harry, Crabbe and Draco left. Victor remained. "Letz roast him like a pig now!" Victor insisted.  
  
"I like the way you think." Snape lifted the cauldron filled with chemical waste onto a table. They then took a rope and tied Ron to the ceiling. The minute that Snape pulled the lever, Ronald Weasley would be dead.  
  
Outside of the potions dungeon stood Harry, Crabbe and Draco.  
  
"We can't let them do that," Harry insisted. "Ron is my best friend."  
  
"But we can't save him," Crabbe said.  
  
"We can't, but there is only one person who can." Harry, Crabbe and Draco ran as fast as they could up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Pig snout!" Harry yelled without stopping.  
  
"Yes!" Draco exclaimed. The door swung open and they ran inside.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he saw her sitting on a chair crying infront of the fire.  
  
"What?" she asked them.  
  
"Come with us!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Where?" Hermione asked but Crabbe suddenly lifted her up. As quickly as they could they ran back down to the potions dungeon.  
  
Inside, Ron was hanging from the ceiling. Snape's hand was on a lever that once he pulled, would kill Ron. "Do it, do it!" Victor exclaimed.  
  
Ron closed his eyes as the door flung open.  
  
"Stop!" Hermione yelled. Snape suddenly pulled the lever.  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed. She jumped with all her might and pushed Ron out of the way, but her foot hit the cauldron, knocking it over.  
  
"NO!" Snape and Victor yelled as the waste touched them. A minute later all that remained was cloaks. They were dead.  
  
Hermione and Ron sat staring at each other. A look of love and longing was in their eyes.  
  
Harry, Crabbe and Draco stared at them. "Don't they make a cute couple?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Yeah," Draco and Crabbe replied.  
  
"But that could have been me," Crabbe insisted stubbornly.  
  
"Shut up," Harry replied.  
  
"Okay," Crabbe said.  
  
Hermione and Ron weren't aware of anything besides each other. "I love you," Ron said.  
  
"You are the final love of Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "I love you."  
  
They kissed. That kiss would last forever inside both of their hearts.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note- tear, tear Wasn't that so sad???  
  
Probably not because of all the errors, oh well.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please read the epilogue to find out what happens later in life. 


	8. Epilogue

The Final love of Hermione Granger  
  
Epilogue  
  
It was the same happy life after that day when Hermione Granger found her one true love, Ronald Weasley. Well, life was a bit different. Professor Snape and Victor Krum had burned to death when the chemical waste touched them. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe had no clue what to do. But they decided to say that Victor Krum got tired of the popularity and moved to the Muggle World to play soccer for the English team. He had changed his name and his look so that no one would recall who he really was. Snape was a bit harder to make up a lie about. They finally decided that Professor Snape had gone to the Muggle World because he was so mad about not being the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He had gotten a job in a public school in the Japan, where he teaches singing to the first through eighth grade on a little hill. They didn't expect any one to believe this.  
  
But surprisingly everyone did (though they were a bit surprised that Snape could sing), but Harry, Crabbe and Draco had a feeling that Dumbledore didn't. The Potions job was taken over Mrs. Wacky, who had substituted for the school whenever a teacher was out. Everyone liked her, but she did live up to her name. The Quidditch League was devastated. Victor had been one of the best seekers in the league. To replace him, they got Oliver Wood, who had graduated two years before. He quit the team he was presently playing on for this once in a lifetime experience. Too bad he was a keeper, or he would have done better and not have swallowed the snitch. He had to receive surgery to get the snitch out of his stomach. With a little training, the team became the lead in the league once again.  
  
As for what as happening at Hogwarts was different. Ron and Hermione continued dating throughout their entire time left at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They forgave Harry and they were once again all best friends. Harry still had a bit of jealousy every now and then, but he tried not to show it. They became good friends with Crabbe and Draco also. Crabbe still acted stupid though, and still had his job as Draco's henchman with Goyle. Draco acted mean to Harry, Ron and Hermione only out in public (to keep his reputation), but was nicer to them when they alone.  
  
Things remained the same and even when everyone graduated, Ron and Hermione were still a couple. Ron engaged to Hermione four years after they had left Hogwarts on the same day that Hermione had saved Ron's life. She accepted, of course, and they were married a year later exactly. Harry was Ron's best man and Ginny was Hermione's maid of honor. They grew up together, having four children named Ronald Junior, Laura, Derick and Hannah. Harry married an English girl named Jody and had two children named Molly and Lily. Draco got married to a French girl named Vanessa. They had three children named Devin, Timothy and Fionna. The last person to get married was Crabbe to an Irish girl named Heather, who had one child together, David. All of the women were witches.  
  
It was a happy end for everyone. Everyone remained good friends. Their kids went to Hogwarts with each other, all in Gryffindor house, which really angered Lucius Malfoy, who thought that Draco had brought shame to the name Malfoy. Their children's kids were all friends, and so on and so forth. Everyone was happy until the end of his or her days. This was what happened because of the loves of Hermione Granger.  
  
THE ACTUAL END!!  
  
I apologize again for any mistakes and the death of Snape and Victor.  
  
Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
